


[SSHP]The Stones in Ruins

by Rosengeige



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender transformation, after the war, snarry, sshp, 斯哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosengeige/pseuds/Rosengeige
Summary: 战争结束四年后，斯内普终于回到哈利身边。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	[SSHP]The Stones in Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> ·GB：Severus Snape（性转） x Harry Potter；原著战后，HE  
> ·ABO；有罗赫、德金；斯哈AO，罗赫BO，德金AB  
> ·ABO与男女的双重性别观；女A男O分别会分化男女外生殖器，同时保留原有生理结构  
> ·全文2w5，阅读时长约35分钟  
> ·不是让人愉悦快乐的作品，内含如性暴力等可能引起不适的内容，请谨慎阅读  
> ·无意贬低任何角色，人物观点不代表作者观点，ooc归我

哈利在晚上十点到家。食物和香水的气味已经被伦敦的湿气稀释，还有些许残留在西装上。他在玄关脱鞋，放下手里的塑料袋，往小小的客厅里探头：“我回——”  
他的爱人裹着一条毛毯躺在沙发上，手脚微蜷，在暖黄的光晕中央沉睡。  
他把剩下的声音咽回肚子里，轻手轻脚地溜进厨房，把食材一一放进冰箱。等他来到西弗莉丝身边，发现她已经醒了，眼睛半睁地望着他，黑发乱糟糟地压在脖子下面。  
“你感觉怎么样？”哈利说。西弗莉丝握住他的手，借力撑了一把，坐起身靠在沙发上。“我在看书。”她说。哈利拿起她大腿上的书，笑了起来。  
“让我大开眼界，”西弗莉丝说，“没想到你还有写作的才能。”  
哈利召来了茶杯茶壶，给她倒了一杯：“赫敏的写作才能。其实这整个都是她的点子。”  
“我不觉得意外。”西弗莉丝说，低下头喝茶。“福吉肯定恨透了你们。”  
“金斯莱的重要工作之一就是反对福吉给赫敏降职，她一直在魔法部里浮浮沉沉的。”哈利笑道，“他做梦都想在我们这帮人之间捅出一个洞来，破坏这张‘网’。可惜它松散但又牢靠。”  
救世主哈利·波特，就职威森加摩的赫敏·格兰杰，傲罗罗恩·韦斯莱，《预言家日报》记者金妮·韦斯莱，《唱唱反调》编辑卢娜·洛夫古德，霍格沃茨助教纳威·隆巴顿，还有他们散布在各个领域的朋友们。西弗莉丝看着书籍封面上简洁的字体，沉默了一下，问：“而且德拉科·马尔福也加入了你们。”  
“德拉科帮了不少忙。”哈利说，往西弗莉丝身上靠了靠，“否则这本书看上去就会像哈利·波特和他的同党的一家之言……”  
西弗莉丝笑了一下，大概意思是“难道不是吗”。  
“好吧，其实就是。”哈利抓了一把头发，“副标题不都明明白白的写着了吗。”  
西弗莉丝静静看着他。  
“别说这些了，”哈利说，凑得更近了，“西弗，我过两天就到发情期了，但接下去两天还是很忙，你能不能……”  
西弗莉丝没有回答他。她搂住他的肩膀，亲吻他的喉结。哈利仰起头，闻到空气中缓缓弥漫开的香气——胡椒和雪松，她的味道。他张开嘴用力呼吸着，像缺乏空气的人……这让他有些头晕。  
上一次闻到这个气味是四年前，该死的。  
四年。这个认知像在他的泪腺上投了个炸弹——他感觉自己体内有什么东西要越过堤坝泛滥成灾。他抱住西弗莉丝的身体，她那么瘦，关节抵在身上硌得慌。她的温暖干燥的手指抚摸上他的后颈，绕着腺体轻柔地打转，另一只手则摘下了他的眼镜。  
她吻他。他迫不及待地探入她的口腔。她在他的腺体上摁了一下，他在浑身颤抖、突然瘫软的瞬间放弃了进攻，她于是逃开了一点，用舌尖轻轻舔舐他的嘴唇。  
火焰和蜂蜜的气味悄悄溜了进来。是他自己的信息素。西弗莉丝的指尖仍在腺体上辗转，每一次按压都夺取他的神智，他不知道自己呻吟了没有——大概是有的，他的喘息敲打着快速跳动的心脏，撞得耳膜嗡嗡作响。  
西弗莉丝扳开了他搂着她脖子的手臂，将他翻转过来，扯开衬衫的后领。  
她的嘴唇贴了上来，带着在方寸之间剧烈灼烧的热度。温度更高的舌头轻轻刮了一下腺体，这让他忍不住叫了出来——这下他清清楚楚地听到了——并且开始扭动臀部，在沙发上摩擦着。她的双腿夹住了他的身体两侧，同时猛地咬住了他的腺体。  
有几秒钟他无法呼吸，茫然地睁着眼睛，只听见破碎的声音从自己的嘴巴里流出来，感受到一股暖流在身体里爆炸开。后来西弗莉丝将他扶了起来，用手解决了他下体的酸胀，又把眼镜重新架在他的鼻梁上，他才恍恍惚惚地意识到自己正坐在一张沙发上。  
“你应该去洗个澡。”西弗莉丝说。  
哈利看着她的脸庞。她比哈利之前看见过的任何时候都要瘦削，脸颊凹陷，头发干枯。她的黑眼睛沉凝，像一块黑色岩石，而眼角的沟壑是它延伸出的花纹。  
他低下头，觉得自己刚从一条自暴风雨中穿行而出的大船上返回地面，还听得见海风呼啸。他将脸轻轻靠在西弗莉丝胸前，闻到胡椒在火焰里跳跃，雪松上流淌蜜浆。  
“西弗，”他低声说，“别走。”  
他终于把四年前想说却没有说的话宣之于口。  
“我不会走。”西弗莉丝说。  
她感受着年轻的爱人的重量和体温，眼神落在了那本灰色的书上。  
它的题目是：  
AND or OR?,  
OUR WWⅡ

-

四年前那一天也是一样的秋日和阴雨。他走在一条长长的车道上，它本来干净平缓，现在却坑坑洼洼，碎石在他的脚底下吱呀作响。  
庄园的大门气度恢宏，德拉科·马尔福领先他几步，亲手为他拉开了门。  
“谢谢。”哈利说。  
“不客气。”德拉科回答，浅色的眼睛注视着他，又随着弯腰示意的动作转开了，“欢迎来到马尔福庄园，哈利·波特。”  
空荡荡的大宅好像只剩德拉科这一个瘦削的游魂，没有其他人前来迎接。哈利想起在树篱之间飞翔的白孔雀，它们现在已无影无踪。门厅里依旧挂着成排的肖像，严肃甚至于冷酷的面容目视他们走过，然而记忆中那个华丽到令人恐惧的客厅不知为何像是十年没有被使用过了，深紫色的墙壁仿佛涂满血迹，水晶吊灯色泽暗淡。它像一个精美过头的洋娃娃被粗暴地拆卸后又重新组装，沾染了某种腐朽的气味。  
他与德拉科在小圆桌边坐下，对方为他斟上热茶。哈利在热气之中伸展了一下被西装皮鞋包裹的肢体（审判有内阁人员出席，许多巫师也用西装代替了长袍），潮湿寒气也蒸腾而去，可惜精神的紧张却没有缓解半分。胡椒和雪松的味道仍萦绕在鼻尖，像脑海里的一根长针。  
德拉科强迫症似地调整了一下茶壶的朝向，然后低着眼睛试图缓解气氛。“墙上的肖像都是马尔福家族的祖先，”他说，语调中的骄傲重新扬起，“这里是我们专门用来接待客人的——”  
他和哈利四目相接，同时想起他们上一回在这个“客厅”里相遇时发生的事情。恐惧与仇恨、折磨与尖叫、混战和死亡，枝形吊灯碎落满地，一片刺目的晶莹中，赫敏无声地抽搐，德拉科的脸鲜血淋漓。  
德拉科先眨了眨眼。  
“我想你不是一时兴起想请我来你家做客吧，德拉科。”哈利说，而德拉科在句子的最末尾狠狠捏住了自己的手指。“我对贵族社交没什么耐心，如果你能直接进入正题，我会十分感激。”  
德拉科僵硬地点点头。“关于斯内普教授——”  
“她的事与你无关。”哈利打断他，“你的正题就是这个吗？”  
“一段谈话可以有多个主题。我得说，你今天的举动让人……”德拉科也强硬地说了下去，“印象深刻，刮目相看。”  
哈利没说话。  
“她毕竟是我的教母，我总得关心一下。”德拉科的语气缓和下来，哈利看见他眼睛里的躲闪和歉意，“虽然我……没有帮忙。”  
“那是她自己想要的。”哈利疲倦地说，“跟你帮不帮忙没有关系。没有人能左右她的选择。”  
“唔。”德拉科回答，犹豫地看着他。哈利心想马尔福什么时候学会了体贴委婉。  
“她为什么没有标记你？”德拉科终于问，“如果如你所说，你们在战争爆发前就确定了关系，那么及时标记你是最安全的选择。你在外面的那一年的风险会大大降低。”  
该死的Alpha对Omega的压制。哈利笑了笑。“的确。”他承认道，“会有Alpha控制我。”比如你的父亲，他心想，在神秘事物司里卢修斯就用他冰冷的信息素跟他打了个招呼。这早不是新鲜事。“我们提前准备了充足的Alpha信息素定时注射。”  
“但彻底标记更方便。”  
“被正式标记的Omega只能接受自己Alpha的信息素，而长期服用抑制发情的药物对身体有害，德拉科。”哈利面无表情地回答，“除此之外还有两个原因，其中一个有关斯内普教授的个人意愿，恕我保留。另一个就是，她担心她身为食死徒标记我会对我产生影响，或者我被标记的消息引起一系列‘食死徒寻找哈利·波特配偶’的麻烦事。”  
“我明白了。”德拉科轻声说。  
哈利叹了口气。他喝了口红茶，将茶杯放在桌上。“怎么没看见你母亲？”  
纳西莎·马尔福无罪释放，而卢修斯·马尔福则获得五年的阿兹卡班经典度假福利。德拉科这些日子大概都在为自己的双亲东奔西走，即使他也刚刚从威森加摩的审判台上两股战战地走下来。他脸色苍白，黑眼圈浓重，脸上挂着沉沉的倦色。  
“她陪着父亲，”德拉科的嗓音浸染了绝望的声调，但只是一瞬间，他又恢复了镇定。“她要等到所有审判结束，阿兹卡班的一切都开始运转才回家来。”  
哈利轻轻点了点头。他本想嘲讽老马尔福的审判结果——在他看来，卢修斯的所得和应得之间的差距应该更大些，这样才足以匹配魔法部的腐烂味道。但他做不到对这样的德拉科再恶语相向。而且德拉科在审判时的表现也让他看不透。  
作为卢修斯证人之一的德拉科第一个提出“功不抵大过”。“如果一切罪过都能用走投无路时的效忠来抵消，真正的正义也得不到伸张。”他面无表情地对威森加摩陪审团说，而卢修斯面色惨白地看着自己的儿子，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
德拉科突然深吸了一口气。“波特。”他说，哈利庆幸他没有叫他“哈利”，那可够瘆人的。“我需要你的帮助。”  
“捞一把你父亲？”哈利接话道。  
德拉科笑了一声：“不，当然不是。我祈祷母亲晚点回来，她估计恨死我了。”  
“你母亲——”  
“我希望父亲坐牢，”德拉科抬起头注视着哈利，蓝色的眼睛里有怨毒一闪而过，“久一点更好。”  
哈利看着他，隐藏了惊讶。  
“我想向一个女人求婚，”德拉科说，“这不仅仅是两个人的事，而是两个家族的事，我父母一定会反对的。但如果我能在母亲回来之前订婚，在父亲回来之前结婚……现在马尔福家的名声你是知道的，我也不想被记者曝光、闹得满城风雨的……”  
“需要我做什么？”哈利问。  
“帮我问问她。”德拉科绝望地说，“站在她那边，说服她的家人——拜托你。”  
“你得先把她的名字告诉我吧。”哈利觉得他这副模样极为少见，忍不住笑了笑。  
德拉科盯着他，然后慢慢地说出一个名字。  
“金妮·韦斯莱。”  
哈利以为自己听错了。“什么？”他下意识问。  
“金妮·韦斯莱！”德拉科大声说，“你的前女友，你最好的哥们的妹妹，有六个哥哥的金妮·韦斯莱！”  
哈利惊恐地瞪着他。“但是……”他说，“她不是Omega，是Beta啊。”  
同时有根神经轻轻提醒着他：不是六个哥哥。现在是五个。  
“罗纳德·韦斯莱也是Beta，格兰杰一个Omega嫌弃他了吗？”德拉科满脸通红地说，焦躁地抚了抚鬓边的头发，“你一个男Omega还跟她谈过呢。”  
“我没跟她谈过。”哈利说。  
“她说你们俩亲过嘴。”德拉科说，两个人你看看我我看看你，都有些尴尬。  
“帮我这个忙，好吗？”德拉科说。  
“我……”哈利茫然地说，“金妮知道你喜欢她吗？”  
“我们在一起两年了，老兄。”德拉科恼火地说，一边挥动魔杖，召唤出一张金光闪闪的卡片，飞到哈利的手掌中。  
“这是很重要的，”他低声说，没有看哈利，“非常重要。我受够了这一切，我想起码一辈子得做一件值得的事情——靠你了，好吗？如果你要找人商量，就跟格兰杰谈谈，她至少——”  
“相对有脑子，我知道。”哈利低头打量着巴掌大的卡片，心不在焉地回答。“刚好我也要去见她。”  
“再好不过。”德拉科说，“你现在要走吗？”  
“可以。”哈利说，站起身。他与德拉科肩并肩走到门前，哈利伸手去拉门把，德拉科却制止了他。  
“关于斯内普教授。”他说，“你可以对她失望，感到愤怒和不满，甚至觉得她恶心、下流——”  
“我没有这么想过。”哈利说。  
“希望如此，波特，”德拉科压低了声音，“但你不会懂的，高高在上的人不会知道我们这类人经历过什么……我的父母付出了多少才让我逃离了她这样的命运，而看看我是怎么‘报答’他们的，你肯定觉得我——”  
“我没有那么觉得。”哈利厉声说，“德拉科·马尔福，我从来没有觉得自己高高在上，更没有高高在上过。从我知道自己是个Omega的那一刻起，你以为我还有高高在上的权利吗？”  
德拉科浑身一僵。哈利知道他想起了什么——因为他也想起了那个极度恐怖的时刻，他好像闻到了德拉科的信息素，是海风和铁锈的腥味——  
“我很抱歉。”德拉科低下头说，“哈利，我为我曾经做过的事情向你道歉。”  
“我接受。”哈利停了两秒，才调转出相对柔和的声音。他转过身，冲着黑漆漆的大门看了两秒，突然回头问：  
“德拉科，想要加入我们吗？”

-

哈利躺在床上，感觉周围安静得太厉害，想了半天才意识到是因为战后陋居进行了一次彻底的大扫除，阁楼的食尸鬼被赶跑了，从此半夜不再有砰砰敲管子的声音。  
他睡在乔治和弗雷德的旧卧室里，此时有一片月光从奇形怪状的窗户里懒洋洋地扫进来。他睡不着觉，但他应该睡，明天还有一天的审判，他需要在场。  
然而谁能在这个夜晚睡着呢？斯内普乌黑、空洞却闪着泪光的眼睛，德拉科苍白的脸和绝望的恳求，还有赫敏和罗恩的争吵——一只只手举了起来，西弗莉丝·斯内普罪行成立，判决四年阿兹卡班——“我想起码一辈子得做一件值得的事情……”——“如果不利用这次机会，我们不是白白承受了战争带来的苦难？”——还有她的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸着他的腺体，有一股淡淡的香味……  
他第一次闻到这种味道是在五年级，也就在那一天他第一次接受了临时标记。他在高热中挣扎、扭动，把对方的头发抓在手中拉扯，在情欲中尖叫——等他清醒过来发现看见并接受这一切的是西弗莉丝·斯内普，他吓得半死并且想要直接跳进黑湖淹死自己。  
“把药喝了，然后滚出去。”斯内普说，她的眼神比刀子还锋利，“小孩，管好你自己。”  
但这并不是他“没有管好自己”的后果。恰好是斯内普的得意门生德拉科·马尔福造成了这一切：他带领十个Alpha在教室里对哈利进行了信息素压制，而那一天正巧是哈利发情期的第一天。等格兰芬多和斯莱特林的骂战彻底升级到双方的Alpha比拼信息素的时候（这场战役格兰芬多注定是输家，他们败在了人数的绝对弱势上），两边的Omega都开始尖叫，而哈利在不知不觉中已经接近昏迷，跌倒在地上。  
马尔福离他很近，他感觉有咸腥的海风吹过他的皮肤，而浓重的铁锈味则腐蚀着他的毛孔，让每一丝空气都强势地钻入他的身体。他在出汗，他想要叫人来帮帮他，无论是谁都行。他扯住了马尔福的裤脚——或者说，抱住他的腿更为合适——当德拉科冷笑着回过头来发现哈利的状况不妙，一切都已经失控了。他的眼睛与哈利的视线相撞，在那一刻哈利的信息素猛然充斥了整个教室：十几个Alpha都慢慢地调转了目光。  
原本在人群中尖叫着劝架的赫敏几乎是撕打着冲到哈利面前。“罗恩！”她狂叫道，“去叫老师，去啊！最好是Beta，或者邓布利多——快去啊！”  
“但是你也是——”  
“现在就去！”  
格兰芬多的Beta们在哈利身边形成了一个保护圈，还有几个斯莱特林也加入进来，奋力阻挡着想要冲上前的Alpha。肢体冲突逐渐变成了咒语的交锋，已经有几个人流了血，而哈利已经不知道身边的喧嚷与他何干——  
“全部，放下魔杖！”  
他闻到了新的味道。它像一柄利剑，从混乱的空气中凌厉地劈来，如绝世无双的宝剑，骑士的长矛。胡椒。雪松。然后他被抱了起来，屁股被一双手稳稳托住，一个吻一般的东西印在了他的后颈。这种新来的信息素强势地击退了其他的Alpha，进入他的体内，唤起渴望结合的潮水。他喘息、呻吟着，双手胡乱地往身后摸索，但被扣住了手腕。他迷迷糊糊听见一个声音提到了校医院、担架——后来他才知道所有在场的Alpha和Omega都被送去校医院接受了治疗——而他蜷缩在斯内普的怀里，被带到她的办公室，接受另外两次用以度过发情期的临时标记。  
哈利在晚上回到宿舍，所有人都用一种难以名状的眼神看着他。他们看见了什么？是不是看见他抱着马尔福的腿在地上扭动的样子？还是他满脸通红地呻吟的样子，或是他被斯内普标记的时候完全瘫软求操的样子，操，哈哈，妈的，操！也许不需要这些，光知道他被标记了就已经够人们幻想了，难道他们不能动用想象力吗？而他的确被该死的本性控制了，他从没如此憎恨过自己的体质，恨自己是个Omega，如果他像自己的父亲一样是个Alpha，也许今天就可以像斯内普一样一个人镇压所有的人，而不是成为被踩在脚下的那一个。  
无论怎么样，他现在成为了一个妓女。  
他从门边走到床边，剩下四个室友都在房间里，却安静得好像这里只有他一个人。罗恩率先开口说：“嘿，哈利——”  
“闭嘴。”哈利说。  
“我们没有——”  
“好，太棒了。”哈利说，“那就闭上嘴吧。”

这学年的格兰芬多和斯莱特林均无缘学院杯——震怒的斯内普扣除了可能是霍格沃茨建校历史上最大的一笔分数，格兰芬多二百五十分，斯莱特林则高达五百分，亮晶晶的宝石一下就见了底。  
格兰芬多自然觉得委屈，但斯莱特林的惨状一定程度上弥补了他们的损失。哈利在另一个晚上前往斯内普的办公室学习摄神取念的时候，小心翼翼地向斯内普道谢，然而她大笔一挥又扣了他十分，顺便臭骂了他一顿，这让哈利对她的感激之情就像斯莱特林的宝石一样瞬间清零。  
他没有想到的是，感情和宝石一样，少了之后也可以重新涨回来。而与宝石不同的是，情感可以发生质的变化。  
如果说五年级前的他一直认为父亲是个太阳一样灿烂的英雄，冥想盆里属于斯内普的记忆就彻底把太阳变成了一场糟糕的火灾。  
为什么会有男生拉着自己的三个好友一起找一个女孩的麻烦，认为她比女孩子难对付，又羞辱她不配做一个女孩？  
“女孩子家家嘴巴那么臭啊，我帮你洗干净吧，鼻涕精？”詹姆斯说，“不过你也不是个女人嘛，对吧？既然这样我也犯不着怜香惜玉啦！”  
“这个嘛，她就不应该存在，如果你明白我的意思……”  
“谁想看看我把鼻涕精的内裤脱下来？”  
你不能，哈利在心里尖叫起来，你不能！幸运的是他永远不用知道他的父亲有没有脱下西弗莉丝·斯内普的内裤，看见她细瘦的双腿根部那与普通男女不同的生理结构……  
他被斯内普的手扯出了回忆。他从没见过她这样愤怒——也许只有冥想盆的回忆能与此媲美——她看上去像重回了十六岁，尖声咆哮，双目赤红，几乎是一头人形母狼。  
他用力甩开房门顺着走廊一路飞奔，直到与斯内普隔了三层楼以后才停了下来。他气喘吁吁地靠在墙上，揉搓着那只带着淤伤的胳膊，感觉虽然远离了斯内普，那种屈辱与愤怒仿佛深深地扎根在他的身体里，仿佛那段记忆像病毒一样植入了他的脑海。他慢慢地坐到冰冷的地上，摘下头顶残留的死蟑螂，恶心欲呕的感觉在身体里回荡。  
她就不应该存在。  
他就不应该存在。  
斯内普的生理结构会不会和他是一样的呢，既然他们都是……性别搭配错位的那种人？同时拥有男性和女性的生殖器，但好像无论哪个都很蹩脚……哈利清楚地知道自己的男性生殖器比其他男孩都要小，他花了很久的时间才做到基本不去想这个。但自己拥有阴道和子宫是多么奇怪啊。那斯内普……西弗莉丝呢（他打算彻底地把这位令他厌恶的老师代入一个普通女孩的身份中去考量）？她是否拥有该死的退化的阴道和阴蒂，同时有一个……嗯。詹姆斯说：“让我们看看你的屌有没有别的Alpha大，好吗，鼻涕精？”  
梅林在上，哈利太清楚当众受辱是什么滋味，太清楚疮疤被揭开的滋味，太……与斯内——西弗莉丝太相似了。他感觉自己好像被围困在阳光明媚的草地上，而他的父亲说：  
我怎么会有一个怪物儿子？

也许改变就是从这里开始的。当哈利回顾过去，回想与西弗莉丝相处的一点一滴，他认为那个承载了太多回忆和伤痛的冥想盆是那个咔嚓一下楔入某处，让一切开始如流水般转动下去的关键之物。他去问小天狼星和卢平，希望他们也能感受到他所感受的；但似乎没有。小天狼星告诉他，詹姆斯那样对待斯内普有很大程度上是因为她作为一个Alpha，离莉莉太近了。“Alpha的臭脾气。”小天狼星说，不好意思地挠了挠头，“而且只要事关莉莉，他就尤其像个脑袋膨胀的傻瓜。”  
哈利并不想听什么关于Alpha和Omega的区别。这些解释只能让他更加沮丧，就好像身患绝症之人前去求医，医生却说你只是跌破了点皮。如果他是一个正常的男孩——更恰当地说，普通的男孩，那么他可能会从此远离西弗莉丝·斯内普，那么他们之间很自然地，不会有爱情的容身之地。他与其他人不同，而也许这就是一切的开始。他开始探索这层人人都能瞧见的外衣之下的东西。很奇怪地，想要穿破这层表皮，他需要借助斯内普；而当他往下扎去，进入无人的深海，他发现那儿有个西弗莉丝在等待着他。  
而此刻他躺在陋居的房间里，毫无睡意地望着远方，心里明白：他的爱人此刻一定也睁着眼睛，不曾入眠。他想念她。他想念她的一切，她的面容好像加诸他视网膜上的烙铁，她的香味像影子紧紧跟随在他身边。他尤其想念今天早上的她。她从未那样让他痛苦，但她也从未如那般美丽。她的嘴唇泛白发干，她的头发油腻腻地垂在脸颊两边，她的眼睛——梅林，她的眼睛只注视着他，她对审判者宣告：  
“我认罪。我曾作为一名食死徒，强奸并杀害了一名女孩。那年我十八岁。”  
“我认罪。”  
然后她低下头颅亲吻他，用她干裂的嘴唇轻轻吻着他。它给予他在漫长的四年分别之前最后一次临时标记——夜晚降临，它仍在他的血液里沸腾。  
他闭上眼睛，闻到胡椒和雪松的香味。雪松着火，芳辛忽然变得含情脉脉。  
那是她在思念他。

-

这是从阿兹卡班回到人间的第五天。西弗莉丝睁开眼睛，看见窗外的阳光，心想道。  
她年轻的丈夫已经出门，她慢慢地从床上坐起身，下床洗漱，然后打开冰箱寻找食材，给自己做一份勉强能咽的早午餐。她的魔杖仍然收管在魔法部；阿兹卡班没有早上和晚上，她尚有些日夜不分。  
德拉科·马尔福会带着他的未婚妻在今日下午到访，邀请她参加他们的婚礼。她吃完饭后打扫卫生，最后站在衣柜前面，与一排崭新的衣裙大眼瞪小眼。  
她把这笔账记在哈利·波特和赫敏·格兰杰头上。两个敏感细腻、审美扭曲的Omega。她把与红色绿色黄色等明亮颜色色调相近的衣服都扒拉到一边，最后在仅剩的几件里挑选了一条深蓝色长裙。  
太宽了。  
她掐了掐腰部松弛的布料，低头笑了起来。  
该死的人生啊。  
当然，还有该死的赫敏·格兰杰和哈利·波特（她打算把这一笔账更多地安在彻彻底底的女性身上），为她购买了一整排从深到浅不同色号的口红。

德拉科准时敲响了门，西弗莉丝看见门外两个年轻人脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。  
她本以为金妮·韦斯莱——鉴于已经和德拉科进行了婚姻登记，她现在是金妮·马尔福——会在两个斯莱特林会面的阵仗之中败下阵来，但年轻的马尔福夫人作为一个格兰芬多，表现得连西弗莉丝也没什么地方可以挑剔。她接过摇摇欲坠的话茬的样子如此熟练，西弗莉丝猜想她应该已经经历了很多场类似甚至更加紧张的谈话。  
西弗莉丝打算客客气气地把他们打发回去，但没料到这两位年轻人不想放过她：也许她该早点想到，他们与哈利的关系不仅仅是普通友人。  
德拉科拿出一个雕工精细的木盒，递给西弗莉丝。她将它打开，发现嵌于深紫色天鹅绒之中的是一套银质首饰，花纹繁复，看上去已有年头。  
“我母亲让我带给您的，”德拉科说，扬起假笑。西弗莉丝看了他一眼，没有说话。当年卢修斯迎娶纳西莎，她是伴娘中的一位，看着纳西莎在这一套首饰和另外一套更华丽的宝石首饰之间犹豫不决——银质首饰是她母亲传给她的，而宝石首饰自然更名贵，也显得纳西莎靓丽非凡。  
她最终选择了后者。  
“她向您问好。”金妮说，“她还想让我们传达一下她的关心——”  
“有关什么？”西弗莉丝啪一下盖上盖子。  
“您和哈利——”  
“德拉科，你帮我回复一下纳西莎，问问是不是她自从没有了优秀的丈夫，每天在家闲得开始窥探别人的——”  
“——的婚事。”金妮扯着嗓子打断了她。西弗莉丝怒气冲冲地盯着她。  
德拉科坐立不安。  
西弗莉丝慢慢地笑起来：“我和波特的婚事？你们不如先操心好自己的婚事。”  
“他等了你四年！——”德拉科拉住了还想继续说话的金妮，她愤怒地扭头看着他。  
“我没有要求他等我四年，韦斯莱。”西弗莉丝冷冷地说。“他也许会发现因为自己愚蠢的决定，四年宝贵的光阴换来的是漫长的折磨。我和他会不会结婚，与你们无关，更由不得你们指手画脚。这个话题到此为止。你们请回吧。”  
“教授，你会来的对吗？”德拉科站起身说。  
“如果你们希望婚礼变成记者的天堂的话。”西弗莉丝说。  
“即使您不来它也会是的。”金妮轻声说。  
西弗莉丝嗤笑了一声。  
“干涉您的生活绝非我们本意。”说这句话时，德拉科没有笑。西弗莉丝在他的眼里看见了诚挚——梅林，跟格兰芬多相处一定会被带跑吗？——而她完全没有理由不相信他。“我们只是关心您和哈利。我们是一体的。”

一体的。西弗莉丝坐在沙发上，望着晃动的窗帘想。这就是哈利所谓的“网”。看起来小马尔福，也是未来的马尔福家主，已经死心塌地地认同并加入了它。  
她拿起看到一半的AND or OR?——波特真会说，谁能想到他妙语连珠到能够出版一本砖头厚的书？——它的序言写道：“我们都很高兴地看见，直接参与了第二次巫师战争的新一代人，即参与抵抗伏地魔的第一次战争的勇士们的子女，已经逐渐从学校走出、进入更广阔的魔法世界，同时仍保持着友好和紧密的联系。”  
“无论我们身在何处——霍格沃茨、魔法部、对角巷、某个拥有独特风光的所在，或是其他国家，我们都尽可能地联合起来，保持了持续性的合作。（有力证明这一点的是：本书即是由十数人合作完成，本人愧受首要写作者之名；事实上，这篇序言也接受了赫敏·格兰杰的指点和润色。）从本书多变的文字与特别的结构中观察到这一点，亲爱的读者们可以跟随着不同笔者的写作片段一窥究竟。我们并非意图构建一种专属于一个时代、一批年轻人的学说，对战争和历史指指点点；我们并非要以这些文字向大众宣扬我们的地位和战果，以此来谋取荣誉、地位和财富。细心且真诚的读者将会懂得我们意在何处。我们需要书写一部属于我们的战争史，它细碎、简单、幼稚，但它无疑是这场隐藏在水面之下三年（或者说十八年，伏地魔从未离开。）的战斗的一部分，甚至对于很多人来说，是最主要的部分，因为他们是这故事的主角，或是孩子们的父母长辈，这段故事与所有人息息相关，它是霍格沃茨魔法学校，战争的中心之内，独有的、不曾停歇的风暴。”  
“当这股风暴从起源地出发，来到每个角落，清扫过往的痕迹、战争的废墟——它带走很多，又剩下很多。我们能在其中窥探到一些东西，它们屹立不倒，在新世纪的阳光下闪闪发光。”  
她轻声叹了口气。仿佛是她的灵魂在释放着疲倦，以至于她没有意识到自己在叹气。  
她想起莉莉，她的红色头发，她牙尖嘴利又不乏友善的模样。西弗莉丝摇摇头，把金妮·马尔福和莉莉·波特的面孔从脑海中赶了出去。  
除了这场战争，她也想不到还有什么东西能够将这个世界改变至此。斯莱特林和格兰芬多握手言欢，一个与从前她所熟悉的、以社会地位和经济实力带来的利益为纽带的网络全然不同的圈子已经形成，即使纤弱无依。哈利·波特显眼地站在网的中央。从前他可不是这样。“我不喜欢深绿色，”男孩皱了皱鼻子说，“我喜欢红色。深绿太阴冷了。”  
他在外面摸爬滚打了一年，仿佛被一只手从头到脚改造了一番。他变得更高了，瘦却结实，一拳能放倒两个德拉科·马尔福的样子。灰尘之下，他的绿色眼睛比以往更明亮却更深邃。不过，它们仍旧看向她。超乎她所想象和期待地，坚定地看向她。  
四年前，他拨开萦绕在整个空间里的非议，在她的面前蹲下，抬起眼睛望着她。  
四年后，他拨开沸腾的记者，穿过窃窃私语的人群，站在她面前，朝她伸出手来。  
他说：“西弗莉丝，欢迎回来。”

-

“哦，嗨，哈利。”赫敏抬起头看了一眼，“罗丝——看看谁来了——”  
罗莎莉·韦斯莱满头金发，兴冲冲地扑了出来。哈利和罗恩一起陪她玩了一会儿，直到赫敏关掉了坩埚，端着药水走进客厅。“罗丝，带爸爸去看看你新画的画儿，好吗？”罗恩说。  
赫敏疲惫地笑了笑，坐到哈利身边，冲他做了个鬼脸。“干杯。”她说，然后一仰头喝干了魔药。  
“有多难喝？”哈利笑着说。  
“希望能来三个提拉米苏抚慰心灵的程度吧，喝了四年都没习惯，”赫敏忧伤地说，“不过还是谢谢斯内普教授了，她的魔药比市面上能找到的都要好。”  
赫敏看了看哈利：“她还好吗？”  
“比我想象的……”哈利想了想，“我也不知道。还可以吧。我不知道她这么平静是好事还是坏事。”  
“她喜欢吗，衣服和化妆品？”赫敏问。  
“她说她谢谢你。”哈利笑了起来。  
“那我权当她喜欢吧。”赫敏说，“金妮跟我说了她和德拉科拜访她的事——我猜她只挑了一部分讲给你听。”  
“告诉我剩下的事。”哈利说。  
“呃，等等……”赫敏竖起手指，“罗恩——！你有没有和庞弗雷夫人——”  
“已经联系了！”罗恩喊道。  
“还有金妮要用的——”  
“在整了在整了——”  
“好了，”赫敏说，“不过还有一件事我得先说。你这个月检查过了吗？”  
“还没有，”哈利说，“前几天西弗莉丝刚刚……临时标记过。”  
赫敏高兴地拍了拍他：“那正好，明天早上一起去吧，我跟庞弗雷夫人约好了。”

自分化起，每名Omega都要每月前去校医院进行检查并领取注射用信息素。哈利和赫敏常常相互提醒和照顾，直到七年级离开了学校，也一样如此。赫敏也是哈利的生理知识科普者，她通过阅读了解了很多关于性别的知识。比如Alpha和Omega的生理结构在十一岁之前就已经形成，分化则是性成熟的标志；比如Alpha与Omega正式结合后，如果不想不停地抚育后代，就需要在每次发情期服用避孕药水。  
五年级那次临时标记的风波之后，有一天晚上，赫敏悄悄溜到了哈利身边。  
“哈利，”她小声说，“我有东西要给你看——”  
哈利被她紧紧拉着，拽过胖夫人的肖像，来到黑乎乎的走廊里。“赫敏——？”  
“看看这些，”赫敏把手里的东西塞到哈利眼前，同时念了一个荧光闪烁，“看看它们！”  
“……就业指导？”哈利念道，“这是什么天大的事情，需要你——”  
“哈利，”赫敏用一种着急又哀伤的语气说道，这让哈利心里的不耐烦跳跃得更厉害了。“我从弗利维教授那里拿到的，这事关我们的未来，你不觉得吗？”  
“如果这关乎我们的未来，你应该多拿几份，给其他人也看看。”哈利说。  
“我想谈的是你，哈利！”赫敏抓着他的手腕说，“你不觉得这件事对你至关重要吗？我记得你的理想职业是一名傲罗——那看看成为傲罗的条件呀！还有，更重要的是，傲罗能够做什么！”  
“傲……傲罗是专门负责调查有关黑魔法的犯罪事件，并负责逮捕和拘留黑巫师的杰出巫师。”哈利回答。  
“对啦，”赫敏小声说，她的眼睛闪闪发亮，“傲罗通常只招收Alpha，哈利，除了屈指可数的几个Beta！”  
哈利感觉有一桶冰水直从头顶浇下。只招收Alpha！他听见自己的声音问道：“那Omega呢？不应该有其他招收毕业生的条件吗？”  
“其他条件的确有，”赫敏说，“但那只针对Alpha和Beta。Omega是被排除在外的，除非去专门应聘Omega傲罗部门，但那只是用来撑撑场面的，里面的女孩子……”她难过地说，“统一剪了短发，用来做傲罗部宣传，或者帮其他部门打杂什么的。”  
“噢。”哈利说。  
“所以你明白了吗？”赫敏说，“你并不差，你完全有能力、有资格当一名傲罗！你是整个世纪最年轻的魁地奇院队选手，几乎没有失误！你赢得了三强争霸赛，获得了奖金！你是一个Omega，但你和其他人一样优秀，甚至比很多Alpha都优秀得多，是你组织了D.A.，你应该成为一名傲罗！”  
“我——”哈利被她绕晕了。这又怎么样呢？傲罗之中没有他的位置，那他再优秀又如何呢？  
“我想说，不要放弃，哈利，”赫敏低声说，“不要在意别人的观点。让他们都见鬼去吧！当他们说你奇怪，嘲笑你、贬低你的时候，哈利——让他们，还有见鬼的命运都滚一边去！你能想象你已经达成的那些事情对于Omega，或者所有所谓的弱者来说是多大的鼓励吗？你能想象如果你继续达成人们所以为的不可能，能够改变多少人的想法和命运吗？”  
“我从来……没这么想过。”哈利说。  
“这就是问题所在，”赫敏说，声音甚至是严厉的。她把哈利摁在台阶上，和他并肩坐了下来。“你想知道我是怎么想的吗？当我看到你对秋·张——别那副表情，我知道你有，虽然就只是这么回事了——有喜欢，却不敢上前，一直和她维持着友谊的时候，当……”她迟疑了。哈利的脸颊微微发烫，看着赫敏，等她说下去。  
“当罗恩·韦斯莱那个蠢蛋看都不看我一眼的时候。”赫敏深吸一口气，像卸下一块儿胸口的巨石一样说，“我觉得这个世界荒唐透顶。Omega只能和Alpha相爱，Beta只能和Beta相爱，纯血家族里的Alpha和Omega的比率那么高，因为他们的婚姻从始至终都是Alpha和Omega的结合，生出的Beta孩子被认为是耻辱。我想改变这一切，你知道吗？就算——就算只是为了能让罗恩知道：他可以把眼睛转向我，我是他所能触及的一个可能。”  
“但我们的努力不止于此，哈利。我不希望只有Alpha才能当傲罗，Omega就是柔弱的花瓶。我不希望我的未来规划仅仅因为我是一个Omega而化成泡沫。我不希望Alpha对Omega一无所知，而我们去校医院检查都偷偷摸摸，偶尔忘记注射信息素被送去治疗还遭人笑话。我不希望发生在你身上的事情再度发生——我希望得到尊重、得到机会、得到权利，所有的人。”  
哈利怔怔地说：“那很难。”  
“我知道。”赫敏说。“你想想吧。你可以做很多事情。比如做一名职业运动员。比如留校任教。比如在对角巷经营一家商店。太多啦，哈利，未来的可能性那么多，傲罗的路走不通了，你大可以换一条去走。但是你不觉得委屈吗？你不觉得傲罗是自己的梦想，最适合你的道路吗，还有——作为傲罗的你一定能给别人带来更大的冲击、更多的觉醒，更强的影响力！至于我呢，我可以继续做关于家养小精灵的社团组织——当然，这个我是不会放弃的——也可以在圣芒戈当一名治疗师，或者做记者，做研究。但我想进魔法部。我想改变这些，我想知道这种歧视和不平等的根源，还有那些限制我们的日常生活的密密匝匝的枝桠都是怎么生长起来的，我想弄清楚它们，再把它们砍掉！”她的嗓音有些沙哑，“或许这些不是我们两个能做到的，也不是一代人、两代人能做到的，但我们一定要去做呀！我们在做的时候不能忘记我们的目标是什么，这样去做，才会有结果。”  
月光照在他们之间。哈利看见她的面孔被光芒照耀得雪白，双眸明亮，壮志凌云。  
他想，也许那一刻，他也一样。

“金妮问她你们俩什么时候结婚。”赫敏说，“你是怎么想的？”  
哈利差点被自己的口水呛到：“她和德拉科没有当场被赶出去吗？”他说，“我其实……我当然希望能够尽快结婚啦。但也没什么，主要还是看西弗莉丝的意愿，我们现在在一起也挺好的。”  
“她现在出去找工作有点麻烦，我打算让她在家修养一阵子，等完全适应了再说，”他靠在沙发上，望着对面的墙壁，“我真的觉得现在挺好的。没有比这更好的了。”  
“宝宝呢？你们有想过要一个宝宝吗？”赫敏问。  
哈利笑了起来：“她还没有正式标记我，说孩子的事也太早了吧。”  
“她到底——”赫敏摆了摆手，“……好，我不问了。你自己清楚就行。”  
“我想过领养，”哈利低声说，“但西弗莉丝的历史记录——显然没有任何可能。没有机构会同意一个强奸犯Alpha领养小孩。”  
“显然如此。”赫敏沮丧地说。  
“显然如此。”哈利重复道，“而且我觉得西弗莉丝不是那种——你明白吗，像你一样的母亲。”他看着赫敏，“她可能会很爱她的亲生孩子，但那种爱不是你这样的——那么无私、公正、赤诚的爱。她其实并不喜欢小孩。”  
赫敏说：“我好像能懂一点。”  
“还有我自己。”哈利说，“我不太确定自己能扮演好父母亲的角色，虽然我喜欢孩子，但可能也只是带着他们打魁地奇，这样的事情罢了。”他耸耸肩，“孩子半夜哭了怎么办？从小到大各种细节怎么办？长期的教育怎么办？我觉得自己胜任不了，这些事情可能最终还是落到西弗莉丝头上，她现在已经四十岁了，何况她前面二十年一直纠缠在一帮又一帮的小孩里面——”他和赫敏一起笑了，“所以我觉得孩子的事还是从长计议吧。”  
“我明白了。”赫敏笑了笑。

哈利并不想跟赫敏聊关于孩子的话题。虽然他知道赫敏，他们最坚强博爱的赫敏，并不在乎这个，但他实在难以忘记赫敏丧失生育能力的始末。  
他们被抓到了——因为哈利说出了伏地魔的名字。这下它真成了不能说的名字了，不再是一个噩梦，而是真真实实能让人掉脑袋的东西。他们被带进马尔福庄园——哈利和罗恩被丢进地牢，贝拉特里克斯要审讯赫敏。  
“如果她在审讯中死了，下一个就是你。”贝拉特里克斯对罗恩说，“在我的黑名单上，泥巴种下面就是纯血统叛徒——尤其是你这种低贱的Beta。”  
“她审讯完了之后，会把那小妞儿分一点给我吗？”格雷伯克轻声哼道，一边顺着走廊驱赶着哈利和罗恩，“我说我会吃上一两口的，Omega比一般人鲜嫩一点，你说呢，红毛？”  
然后赫敏开始尖叫了。他们听着她的尖叫一声高过一声，很难相信那是人的嗓子能发出的声音——罗恩不要命似地砸着墙，喊着赫敏的名字，而哈利浑身发抖，有种奇怪的感觉悄悄侵袭了他。接着他意识到，他闻到了赫敏的信息素。咖啡和檀木的香味。  
他不知道赫敏究竟在经历什么。但直觉告诉他，现在加诸其身的是比被迫发情更痛苦的苦难。  
哈利和罗恩同虫尾巴悄无声息地搏斗之时，赫敏在他们的头顶上发出最后一声长长的、凄厉的尖叫。哈利分了半秒钟的神，看了一眼罗恩。罗恩没有看他。他的眼睛被微弱的光线反射出一点点荧光，哈利看见那是几滴没有落下的眼泪。

哈利为多比挖了一个墓穴。迪安、芙蓉、比尔和卢娜都悄悄穿过黎明前的黑暗，来到他的身边。  
“赫敏怎么样了？”哈利问。  
“罗恩正陪着她。”迪安回答。  
“别分心，哈利，”卢娜用她飘渺的语气说，“我们一起先将多比埋葬了吧。”  
“赫敏究竟怎么了？”哈利问。  
芙蓉轻声回答：“哈利，请你不要激动……我们觉得你承受的已经够多了。”  
哈利沉默地看着面前的几个人。  
比尔终于回答：“好吧。”他深吸一口气，“赫敏的腺体被剜掉了。”

“嗨，哈利。”罗恩说。他走到哈利的身边，顺着他的目光眺望悬崖下翻腾的海面。  
哈利看向他的好朋友。罗恩的脸色灰白，一头红发好像炭火将熄，变得暗沉而阴郁。  
“赫敏怎么样了？”他问。  
罗恩看着远方：“刚刚站起来走了一圈，还不错。”  
哈利说：“嗯。”  
罗恩又在他身边静静地站了一会儿。  
“哈利，”他说，“你介意我揍你一顿吗？我觉得这样挺对不住你的。”  
哈利迟疑了一下，看着罗恩：“不，”他说，“我才是应该说对不——”  
罗恩朝他抡来一拳，力道之大让哈利觉得自己被整个人打翻。他撞到了地上，岩石的棱角划破他的脸，而罗恩绕到外侧，冲着他的腰又踢了一脚。  
他听见海浪在他们的脚下咆哮。  
“你为什么——”罗恩喊道，声音里带着哭腔，“一定——要——他妈的——喊——那个天杀的名字！”  
我真的很抱歉，罗恩。哈利想说。但他说不出来，他的肺部剧烈地收缩着，他想要咳嗽。  
罗恩揪住他的衣领。“她这辈子都不能当一个妈妈了。”他说，“你知道我他妈的有多爱她吗？我总是担心自己配不上她，她应该嫁给一个更好的、更优秀的Alpha——但她想要我！你知道我想象过多少次能够和她结婚，生几个小孩，过上属于我们的日子吗？现在操你妈的都没了，哈利·波特！”  
“对不起，罗恩。”哈利终于挣扎着说了出来。罗恩僵住了。他哭得可真丑——哈利大概也一样，他们的脸脏兮兮的，糊了泪水、鼻涕和泥土。  
他们对视着。  
然后罗恩笑了起来。相识七年，他们从踏上去往霍格沃茨的那一刻起就成为了朋友，直到今天；他们分享过秘密，最幼稚和真切的快乐和悲伤，恐惧和梦想。哈利从没见过罗恩这么笑，也没见过他这么哭。  
罗恩笑得歇斯底里。等笑完了，哈利发现自己和他拥抱在一起。“永远别说对不起，伙计。”罗恩沙哑地说，“我知道你也很难过。但这些都已经成为现实，我们还要往前走。”

然而罗恩不原谅马尔福家族。“没什么好说的。”他说，“我希望能保留一点自由地讨厌某人的权利。”  
德拉科向金妮求婚的消息无论如何不可能瞒过罗恩。哈利也没打算向他隐瞒，虽然德拉科肯定会说“波特出尔反尔”。他离开了马尔福庄园，前往陋居，向赫敏和罗恩展示了德拉科的卡片。  
罗恩就像只烟花一样迅速炸了。“德拉科·马尔福？！”他大吼道，“他萎缩的脑子终于全是臭水了吗？！他他妈的怎么敢，门都没有！”  
“罗恩——”赫敏说。  
“我要给金妮写信，”罗恩踢了一脚柜子，“她！金妮·韦斯莱！才十七岁，还在上学！订婚，和马尔福那种烂人，妈的！”  
赫敏闭着眼睛，手指掐着眉心：“罗恩，先等一下。”  
“没什么好说的，”罗恩点点哈利和赫敏，“别告诉我你们觉得这个想法不错。”  
“我觉得你得先问问金妮。”哈利说。  
“最好把金妮和德拉科都叫来聊一聊。”赫敏说。  
罗恩瞪着他们俩，好像他们突然长出了第二个头。“你们知道自己在说什么吗？”他轻声说，“马尔福。卢修斯被判了阿兹卡班。他们是王八蛋纯血至上家族，而且还是食死徒。”  
“他们不再是了。”赫敏用劝导的语气说，“德拉科显然有意要——”  
“利用我的妹妹？”罗恩大叫道，“让我们接纳他？你以为他这种人会改吗？你记得吗，就是在马尔福家把小精灵当拖把才那么干净的地板上，你！——”他瞪着赫敏，“赫敏——你！……金妮，站在马尔福家那块溅了你的血的地板上！！”  
“德拉科没有伤害我，罗恩，”赫敏的声音在发抖，“他那时候没有指认哈利，他想帮我们！折磨我的人不是他！”  
“如果他和他的爸妈不为虎作伥，去舔伏地魔的脚，你会成这样吗，”罗恩咆哮道，“弗……弗雷德会死吗？他们怎么赔？”  
“就再给他们一次机会！”赫敏尖声乞求道，“罗恩，你冷静一下——”  
“你听着，我能容忍他们好好地活着——”罗恩说，喘了两口气，“但我不容许他们在我眼皮子底下晃荡。成为我们的朋友，我妹妹的丈夫，来一招金蝉脱壳——不可能！”  
“你为什么就不能原谅？”赫敏的声音里带上了抽泣，她狠狠地捶了一下沙发，“为什么还要让事情变得更艰难？他们相爱本来就已经够难了，罗纳德！”  
“现在谁不艰难呢？”罗恩轻蔑地说，“我想要回归正常的生活，是谁一直在创造障碍啊？”  
他看了一眼赫敏，转身走到了门外。赫敏僵硬地坐着，哈利对她打了个手势，急忙跟了出去。

“罗恩！”哈利拉住他，被罗恩甩开了。  
“我烦得很。”罗恩说。  
“赫敏今天也累了，你体谅一下她。”哈利说。  
“我他妈的！”没想到罗恩突然爆发了，他三两步跑到前面，把花园里的一块儿石头踢得老远，“受够了！操！”  
哈利吃惊地瞪着他的背影。他从没想过罗恩会这样。赫敏的身体受损严重，从战争结束后到现在将近半年一直在家中修养。哈利以为他们一起经历过了漂泊无根、艰难重重的时光，彼此之间的感情已经足够坚固，可以抵挡所有的考验。  
他没想到罗恩会这么说。  
“你怎么了？”哈利问，听见自己声音里的愤怒。“觉得赫敏烦人了？你后悔了？”  
看看你。他心里有一个声音轻轻地说。罗恩，看看你自己，我多么羡慕你。就在今天，我亲眼看着我的爱人被判入狱，与她分离。你还有什么不满意？  
“你在说什么？”罗恩转过身，疑惑地看着他。“什么赫敏——不是，喂，你想到哪里去了？”他冲哈利翻了个白眼，“我是不会嫌她烦更不会后悔的，好吗？”  
哈利松了口气，同时觉得有点难堪。他比了个手势：“操，那你刚刚在干什么？”  
“反正就是——”罗恩对着陋居外的浅灰色天空一挥手，“所有的一切。”他拉着哈利在篱笆上坐了下来：“我跟赫敏吵了快一个月了，她就想回霍格沃茨考N.E.W.T.。我当然不同意了，你能想象她会没日没夜成什么样。”罗恩揉了揉眼睛，“她会把自己忙成三个人的，还没到考试她的身体就会垮掉。”  
哈利看着好友的脸。罗恩比以前瘦了许多，眼神疲惫。  
“还有呢？”哈利问。  
“还有该死的魔法部——该死的老顽固，该死的福吉，那些让人不顺眼的，让赫敏天天记挂着的东西。”罗恩弯下腰，把脸埋在手心里，“对不起，我刚刚不应该朝你们吼。我跟你打赌她现在正在哭，她最近每天要哭一回——我不该对她那么说。”哈利拍了拍他的肩膀。  
罗恩闷声说：“我只是受不了在战争结束后我们也没法过上轻松愉快的生活，就好像曾经快乐的日子随着伏地魔一块儿完蛋了一样。”  
“哈利，”罗恩小声地叫他，就像许多个夜晚里他们所做的那样，在黑漆漆的宿舍中聊着隔天就忘得一干二净的小话题。“你认为德拉科是认真的吗？金妮又是怎么想的？她会幸福吗？”  
“我不知道。”哈利说，“我只知道，德拉科似乎在家族和金妮之间选择了金妮。我觉得赫敏是对的，我们应该让他们俩过来聊一聊。”

-

“你终于看完了？”哈利说，一边搅和着鸡蛋和面粉，“我能获得一点评价吗？”  
西弗莉丝把书的四角压平，说：“我与你经历的显然不是同一场战争。”  
“如果不是这样，我会很意外的，”哈利笑道，“我说了，这算不上什么正经读物。”  
西弗莉丝的眼神很犀利。“显然其他人不这么想。”她说，走到哈利身边，低头打量着台子上的一块牛肉，“你们的确改变了这场战争。”  
“我们只是让大家看到了我们眼里的战争。”哈利反驳说，看着西弗莉丝把牛肉快速切成大小相同的方块。  
西弗莉丝轻轻笑了一下。  
“嘿，”哈利沉默了一会儿，突然轻声说，“我想到一个能让老福吉又烦恼一阵的点子。”  
西弗莉丝问：“什么？”  
哈利笑了笑：“每一滴露水在太阳的照耀下都闪现着无穷无尽的色彩。但是精神的太阳，无论它照耀着多少个体，无论它照耀什么事物，却只准产生一种色彩，就是官方的色彩……过分的严肃就是最大的滑稽，过分的谦逊就是最辛辣的讽刺。[1]”  
“你在念叨什么？”西弗莉丝皱着眉头说。  
“卡尔·马克思，”哈利拉开烤箱，“赫敏找给我看的。我是说，你想不想来当一把……‘太阳下的露水’？”  
西弗莉丝看着他。  
“我在考虑着把书再版一下，”哈利说，“你要不要写一篇再版序言？”

她趴在吱呀作响的摇椅上。傍晚在一点点临近，天色逐渐降下来。她支着胳膊肘，凑近了看脏兮兮的窗户：上面的污迹里，有一道像蛇。有一团像长着毛绒绒长腿的蜘蛛。  
她伸出手去。大门砰然作响，她没有回头。酒精的气味隔着门缝钻了进来，她没有回头。  
他跌跌撞撞地进来了，身上有股浓烈的臭味。她心里祈祷着他快点走开，眼睛死死盯着窗户，仍然没有回头。  
“艾琳。”男人说。她不耐烦地哼了一声，说：“桌上还有吃的。”  
但男人没有离开。空瓶子当啷一声落在地上，一股恶臭的热浪包裹了她的身体。她下意识地尖叫起来，想要翻过身子，却被一只手捂住了嘴。  
男人有两只手。是的，她知道，她此时希望他只有一只手，或者干脆没有——因为他的另一只手正伸往她的大腿之间。“我不是你老婆——”她尖叫道，但连她自己也听不清这是在说什么。她的叫喊和挣扎无济于事，她的双腿被猛地掰开，固定，接着布料摩擦的声音响了起来。她多么希望现在是冬天——那她也不会只穿着一条破破烂烂的孕妇裙！她的裙子就像空气一样被掀了起来。内裤被扯下来时，她听见浑身的血液都集中在耳朵里，如地动山摇般轰鸣。她终于呼吸到了空气——她头晕目眩地开始尖叫，她好痛——那个东西正往她的里面狠狠捅进去。她感觉自己肯定会有什么地方破掉，被撕裂，一下又一下地直到被绞成碎片混入尘埃再也找不到，她的被两只大手死死箍住的腰部以下的下半身。她的肠胃心肝全部被打碎。她想吐。  
她感觉天变暗了——傍晚的天总是黑得很快。她透过乱糟糟的头发，隔着眼泪，看见灰色的窗和窗外模糊的天空。  
此时大门再次发出声响。是艾琳回来了。她混沌的大脑告诉她。  
“妈！——”她用尽全力爆发出一声哭喊。脚步声近了。  
“把她放开！”她听见母亲在尖叫，“放开她，托比亚！你在干什么啊！”  
在极度的混乱中，男人的手伸到了她的下体前部。她和男人都僵住了。  
她的男性生殖器被他握在手中。  
那一瞬间的疼痛让她觉得之前的痛楚都不算什么。她不知道男人用了多大的力气——她觉得他可能是想要她死。她的惨叫、母亲的尖叫和父亲的咆哮汇合在空气里，像混乱的交响乐，那么像一家人。  
托比亚·斯内普从她身上站了起来。她瘫在躺椅上，艾琳把丈夫往外推搡。  
然后她听见父亲说：“她跟你一样是怪物。”他可能是掴了艾琳一掌，反正她听见肉体被击打的声音。  
她不知道自己哪来的力气。她猛地蹿了起来，抄起地上的酒瓶，对准他的脑袋用尽全力砸了一下。  
艾琳尖叫起来。她扇了她一巴掌，让她去把她的魔杖拿来——艾琳很久不用魔杖了，一般都是西弗莉丝拿着，进行一些没有观众的表演。西弗莉丝没有动。  
“他流血了！”艾琳冲她吼道，拉扯着倒地的丈夫，“小婊子，快点去啊！”  
他流血了。西弗莉丝看着男人头上的血迹，心想。他流血了。那我呢？我呢？她感觉有一条永不干涸的河流在她的大腿内侧流淌，滚烫地冻结了她的皮肤和感官，那是一股铁水，泛着无法祛除的腥臭。  
西弗莉丝走到床边，抽出了枕头下的魔杖，看着母亲生疏地挥动了它。  
“帮我把他抬到床上去。”艾琳命令道。她和艾琳一人一边架住他的胳膊，托着他往外走去。  
男人非常沉。他像一具死尸。她希望他死了。然而显然上天并不偏爱她，压着她肩膀的死尸越来越重，她不停地往下坠去，坠到地狱的岩浆里去，她感到燥热，扭动着身子想要把他甩掉。  
死尸活了。  
他又一次箍住了她的肩膀。  
她的嘴没有被蒙住，因此她狂叫了起来。

“西弗莉丝！西弗莉丝！！”

她醒过来，看见明亮的灯光下，哈利·波特的眼睛。

“没事了，”哈利帮她把头发统统拨到脑后，擦去她脸上的汗珠，轻柔地说，“西弗莉丝，没事了。没有人要伤害你，没有怪物，没有别人。只有我。你很安全。”  
她闭上眼，平复着急促的呼吸。  
“没有人能伤害你了，”哈利抱住她说。他的声音就在她的耳畔，如风一般旋转。“亲爱的，别怕。”  
她想说去他妈的从来没有人叫过我“亲爱的”。  
从来没有。他妈的。  
她不知道自己是怎么哭起来的，哭声狡猾地从她吸气呼气的间隙溜了进来。哈利问她梦到了什么，她也没有回答，只是缩在他怀里哭泣。等她觉得自己能够说出完整的句子了，她说：“我不想写那个再版序言。”  
哈利轻轻拍着她的背说：“好，不写。”他用一种哄婴儿的语气说，“但是为什么呀？”  
“我跟你们太不一样了。”西弗莉丝说。  
“你知道为什么吗？”哈利伸手把灯关掉，只留一盏小小的灯火。西弗莉丝吸了吸鼻子。“因为你美得前所未有。”哈利说。  
西弗莉丝翻过身，没有理他。哈利轻轻地笑了，把下巴搁在她的肩上，像一个比她更大的圆弧，温柔地包围了她。

-

哈利说你可以戴纳西莎给你的首饰，西弗莉丝说她不要。她去了一趟古灵阁，到艾琳的金库里取了项链和手镯——可怜天见，在富有的哈利·波特看来那个金库都算不上金库。他坐在床边为她戴上项链时轻轻说了一句：“是绿色的。”然后遭到了两下无情的肘击。他涎皮赖脸地说：“就是嘛，上面的宝石——”  
西弗莉丝把他从床上推了下去。  
哈利傻笑着坐起来，像条毛发蓬乱的大狗，趴在她的膝头。他抬起脸去亲吻那块碧绿的宝石，它如一湾小湖，静静盛在西弗莉丝的锁骨之间。“很美。”他小声说。西弗莉丝哼了一声。“我不需要，”她说，“我应该让自己看起来更像一个阿兹卡班的囚犯。”  
“记者们会失望的。”哈利说，脸颊微红，握着她的手，蹲在她面前。“明天他们会看到斯内普，而即使他们的想象力再丰富，也无法说服自己说她是一个阿兹卡班的囚犯。因为这本身就错得离谱。”  
“你长大了。”西弗莉丝看了他半天，终于说。  
哈利愣了愣，有些不习惯突如其来的煽情。“啊？”他说。  
“嘴比之前灵光多了，”西弗莉丝用了点力气，拍了拍他的脸，“你可以考虑一下用嘴爬到魔法部部长的职位。”  
哈利严肃地往后仰了仰。“我是个有道德底线的人，”他一脸正气，“我只给自己的伴侣口。”  
西弗莉丝把他的脑袋摁到了床上。

“德拉科都要结婚了，”哈利叹了口气，“我总觉得他是当初在对角巷遇见的目中无人的小孩。”  
西弗莉丝看着他：“你很怀念？”  
“我为什么要怀念他啊？”哈利说，“我只是感叹一下。连他都能结婚，我以为他谁也看不上，也没人想和他在一起。”  
“显然是你的个人观点。”西弗莉丝说。  
“嗯。”哈利说，“西弗……”  
西弗莉丝打断了他：“你想要和我结婚。”  
哈利的嘴角抽搐了一下：“好吧，是。”  
他和她对视着。  
“我要考虑。”她终于说。

可能是他有点疑神疑鬼，看谁谁都像不怀好意的记者。他和德拉科是记者重灾区，巨大的压力逼迫他挽着西弗莉丝在马尔福庄园里到处乱逛，甚至想一走了之……但走得再远也不能让婚礼现场离开视线。  
这场婚礼可能是近百年来氛围最紧张的聚会之一。斯莱特林和格兰芬多小心翼翼又不经意般分成了两部分，偏偏新郎新娘拉扯着自己的好友四下走动，搅浑一池暗流涌动的水；哈利作为无人不知的人物，在西弗莉丝的陪同下挂着笑脸握手敬酒了一轮。他暗想着明天的头条会是什么标题——现在的报道一个赛一个地“丽塔·斯基特”起来，大家似乎都找到了文字游戏的乐趣所在。他应该学着习惯，毕竟再糟糕也不会赶得上当初那篇暗示哈利·波特是著名Alpha巫师邓布利多精心“培养”的Omega的文章。  
“哈利！”金妮喊道。哈利把西弗莉丝留在原地，前去和金妮聊天——没想到金妮一下子凑得太近，他都闻到了浓郁的香水味。  
“怎么了？”他小声说。  
“你看斯内普教授，”她亲昵地倚在他身边说，声音里带着促狭，“我和德拉科去拜访时她也穿着这件。”  
“所以？”哈利疑惑地问，“这是我和赫敏挑的。”  
“她喜欢这样的裙子。”金妮说，“你有空给她按照这个风格再去挑几件。”  
“哇哦，”哈利敬畏地看着她，“金妮！”  
“不一定准确，”金妮举起食指摇了摇，笑道，“但绝对值得尝试。”

很多人大约都以为年轻的马尔福夫人是个天生的美人，优雅、活泼、机灵。但哈利知道并非如此。他记得还是个小姑娘时见到哈利就红着脸打翻东西的金妮，记得她从汤姆·里德尔掌控中醒来后发抖哭泣的样子，记得她长了满脸的痘痘，记得她在魁地奇院队竞选时无视了哥哥们的诧异眼神、板着脸接受挑战的模样，记得和她的那一个青涩又忐忑的吻，记得在保卫战中他披着隐形衣从她身边走过，而她正握着一个孩子的手。他记得她说：“我只是想确定哪一条路最适合我，我不想在浑浑噩噩中错过本应是最好的东西。”  
幸运的是，她找到了对她而言最好的人。  
四年前，罗恩、赫敏和哈利给金妮写了一封信，让她立刻回家一趟，与德拉科见一面。他们没等来金妮的身影，只收到了金妮的信。她说：我目前不接受德拉科的求婚。我也不会在她母亲回家之前与他订婚。让德拉科·马尔福自己来见我，我有话要说。  
最后德拉科和他们三人一起前往霍格沃茨。

“你为什么不自己来见我，让哈利帮忙带话？”他们三个站在一边，尴尬地充当聊天背景，眼睁睁看着金妮质问德拉科。“你为什么这么着急，甚至打算偷偷摸摸？我配不上你？和一个格兰芬多结婚让你掉价了？背着你母亲订了婚，她以后就能尊重我？”  
“我——”  
“你母亲回来后，我要亲自去见她，德拉科。”金妮说，“还有，一会儿堂堂正正地和我从这扇门里走出去，我要让每个路过的人知道你是来见我的。”  
脸色苍白的德拉科终于忍不住了：“金妮，你要在这里呆大半年——”  
“我不在乎！”原本一直压抑语调的金妮突然喊了起来，“德拉科·马尔福，你给我听着，我不在乎！如果我在乎，我因为你是谁、你曾经做过什么而打算放弃你了，我今天就不会来见你，我会寄信给你说‘滚吧，我以后不会再跟你见面了’！但我今天来了，”她抬起头忍着眼泪说，“我就不打算放弃。你听见没有？我不在乎别人是怎么看你的，他们又会怎么看我。我他妈的根本不在乎。即使是让所有格兰芬多指指点点，即使我的家人全部反对，即使所有的人都指责我，我也会跟你走。”  
空教室里一片寂静。  
“其他的人我都不关心。”金妮说，“但我要挺直腰板。我要你也一样不在乎。我要我们两个过上最好的生活，像其他人能做到的一样，而不是过街的老鼠，畏畏缩缩。”  
“德拉科·马尔福，”她抹了一把眼泪，“这样你还愿意娶我吗？”

“金妮·韦斯莱，我愿意。”德拉科说。

-

西弗莉丝悄悄地溜下床，借着月光打开了纳西莎的首饰盒。  
纳西莎一向很美。她结婚那天更是美得让人惊艳。西弗莉丝一直记得那种感觉，羡慕和嫉妒和那日灿烂的金色阳光一起渗入她的皮肤，成为血液的一部分。她从没穿过白裙子。莉莉能把它穿得很好看，布料和她的皮肤连成一片雪景，她的红头发像冰上燃起的火。  
今天她又看见金妮·马尔福穿着婚纱微笑。是的，她羡慕。她承认哈利的问题让她动心了——多么可笑，她并非对于结婚有多大的渴望，而只是欲求一条只属于她的、能够坦然穿在身上的缺席了四十年的白裙子。

四年前，她又一次站在威森加摩的审判席上。就在前一夜，哈利还在执着地劝说她不要去。  
“你不是食死徒，”他说，“你凭什么要被他们审判？我会为你作证。你会什么事也没有的。”  
西弗莉丝只是看着他。  
“到底怎么了？”哈利问，“现在一切都结束了，我们能跟以前一样、比以前更好地生活了。我也毕业了，我应该能当上傲罗，你仍然留在霍格沃茨，还有什么问题吗？你为什么这么看着我？”  
“我……”她发现自己的声音沙哑得根本听不清。她清了清嗓子。“你不了解我。”  
“我了解。”哈利着急地说，握紧了她的手，“我也会继续了解的。我们还有很多时间——”  
“你知道我杀过人吗？”西弗莉丝说。  
哈利空洞地思考了两秒。“我设想过。”他说，“但这是不可避免的——你毕竟——”  
“我不是被逼的。”西弗莉丝平静地说，“我是出于自愿的。”  
哈利无声地看着她。  
“五年级暑假我毒死了我的父亲。”西弗莉丝陈述道，“我有一天夜里偷偷去教室配制了毒药，即使被抓到了也没有人怀疑我准备用它去下毒。托比亚·斯内普看上去像酒精中毒身亡。”  
“十八岁的时候，黑魔王随手捉来了一个女孩，刚刚分化成Omega。”她继续说道，“他把她给了我。他经常这么做，把战利品分给Alpha和其他男性。”  
哈利的绿色眼睛震惊地望着她。  
“我做了。”西弗莉丝说，“我要了她。她哭、喊、求我停下来，说她很痛。她说她要死了，说她恨我。”  
“别说了。”哈利说。  
“我操了她两次因为我觉得很爽。”西弗莉丝说，“然后我杀了她。”  
哈利没有说话。  
“我还杀过人，波特。”她说，“不要以为我跟你一样。我跟你们都不一样。如果你们值得沐浴战后的荣光，我该是下地狱的那个。”  
她和哈利在黑夜里坐着，西弗莉丝感觉到他们之间的空气一碰即碎。今天就是结束，她想。她偷来的快乐已经到了尽头。死神没有把她带走，梅林认为这判决太过仁慈，她应该是摄魂怪的俘虏。  
所幸她没有完全地毁掉这个男孩的一生。她没有标记他。她也不想，她没有欲望。她恨自己的身体。  
她只是喜欢看着哈利·波特，他的眼睛，他的微笑，他生气时的样子，他每一个动作。那是她无法成为的模样。也许还有他的味道：火焰和蜂蜜，温暖她冻死在荒原的灵魂，把她浑身上下仅有的一点点光亮做成琥珀，封藏在接吻的唇瓣中。  
“所以这就是你不愿意碰我的原因。”哈利突然说。  
“什么？”西弗莉丝问。  
“你不喜欢……”哈利斟酌着说，“性。因为那次经历让你觉得恐怖。”  
“我告诉你我觉得很——”  
“那你硬给我看看。”哈利突然凑上前来，右手则往下滑去。西弗莉丝连忙后退。“怎么了？如果你觉得爽，现在为什么不要我？如果你那么卑劣，你现在就能标记我。明天无论发生任何事，你好歹是个有Omega的Alpha了。”  
“你走开！”西弗莉丝咬着牙说。  
“我想我好像明白了。”哈利轻轻地拉开了距离。“你经历过什么？我猜与你父亲有关。可能与我的父亲也有关。因为我有经验。我小时候没有朋友，我现在就希望能有朋友在身边。我小时候没有吃的，在霍格沃茨每次我都吃得很饱。我小时候没有衣服穿，在霍格沃茨又穿的是巫师袍，现在毕业了，我应该自己买衣服了，我发现自己想买几十套衣服，这样心里才舒服。”  
西弗莉丝怀疑地盯着他。  
“我在逃离童年，你也一样。”哈利说。  
“你到底要说什么？”西弗莉丝低声说。  
“我想说，没关系。”哈利说，“我不是说你杀了人没关系，或者你强奸了别人没关系。我是说，对性爱的恐惧，鸡巴或胸部的大小，还有自卑、欲望、幼稚的向往，这些都没关系。你并不是肮脏的，西弗。”  
“你想要一场公平的审判，想要赎罪，我同意，并赞同。”他轻声说，看着她的眼睛，“西弗，我爱你。今晚和以后，我会比以前更爱你。因为你比很多人都要勇敢。你并不肮脏，你是我心里最干净的人。”

她还有很多话想说，却又不想对哈利说。也许还没到时候。也许留给属于他们的漫长的未来会更合适。她想告诉他她恐惧于自己与父亲的相似，她看着那张丑陋的面孔丧失了最后一丝生气时，害怕自己的死相也是这样难看。她想告诉他她曾找到母亲学生时代的笔记本，她在上面用骄傲的字体和骄傲的语气写道：智者不倚仗他人，不期许他人，他们只相信自己；只有力量才能成就伟大。而她也是这么做的，她下定决心不重蹈母亲之覆辙。她那愚蠢的、吞饮了魔药而强行将自己变为Beta的母亲，她那死在女儿仅仅十四岁时的、本该强壮健康的Alpha母亲。西弗莉丝在课本上写下混血王子的名字，让密密麻麻的字体在纸张上爬开。她曾为自己描绘了那么多虚幻和肮脏的泡沫，就像十岁的玻璃窗上，那些扭曲的蛇和蜘蛛。

第二天的审判席上，除了哈利·波特，她没有证人。哈利列举了她的贡献，她则坦白了她的罪行。在一只只手举向空中之时，她和他四目相对，她觉得人生从未如此清澈而完满。  
然后哈利来到她面前，就像他曾经做的那样，穿过十六岁时痛楚和耻辱的急流来到她的面前，就像他未来会做的那样，打破四十年来隐藏自我的玻璃，来到她的面前。他在她的面前蹲下，轻声问她：  
“你能临时标记我吗？”  
她弯下身亲吻他的腺体。她尝到火的温暖和蜜的甜味，感受到冰雪融化，唱诗班点亮了穹顶，它们汇聚在她的眼中，模糊了她的视线。  
“我爱你。”她轻声说。从前她从未说过。  
“我知道。”她的爱人回答。

-

“我跟麦格教授联系了，她说你可以明年回学校继续担任魔药学教授。”哈利跟在她后面说。  
“如果我是学生家长，我会投诉她。”西弗莉丝说。  
“我还去霍格莫德看了店面，有两个真的挺不错的。”哈利跟着她进了书房。  
“真是有劳了。”西弗莉丝心不在焉地说。她坐到桌边，拿起笔，突然发现哈利站在桌前朝她笑。  
“你笑什么？”她问。  
“你。”哈利美滋滋地说，“你还是打算写再版序言了？”  
“你的序言让人丧失阅读欲望。”她说。  
“哦。”哈利笑道，“那让我看看你打算怎么写。”  
西弗莉丝把羊皮纸往自己的方向拽。哈利仍然喜气洋洋地看着她：“后天你有空吗，迪戈里夫妇邀请我参加他们的启动仪式。”  
“那家叫‘赛德里克’的儿童接管处？”西弗莉丝问，“我猜是你组建和投资的。”  
“你怎么知道？”哈利问。  
“你现在没有正经工作，要是整天除了在预言家报上抛头露面什么都不干，我得怀疑你每天在外面干什么了。”她回答。她回家的这段时间哈利没有几天是晚饭前回来的，西弗莉丝没有问过他每天都在忙些什么，现在她想，应该是他和伙伴们的努力终于有了结果。不知道到底经过了多少的交涉，才建起一个简单的非官方机构。  
“我还写了书啊。”哈利笑嘻嘻地说。“我一直很好奇，你知道它的标题是什么意思吗？”  
“愿闻其详。”西弗莉丝说。  
“记得邓布利多说的吗？有时候我们不得不在正道和捷径之间作出选择。[2]”哈利靠在书桌边说，“我想，我们的人生就是一个又一个被迫和主动的选择。就像一个新生要被分入四个学院中的一个；在学校里要选择自己的课程，毕业后确定自己的职业；找到自己的爱人，或者一直在等待，抑或放弃这种可能。我们本身是他人的选择的结果，我们的选择也造就他人。”  
西弗莉丝看见他绿色的眼睛高兴地闪着光。  
“但是有时候我们并非一定要选择。四个学院里不必选出一个最好的学院，曾经是食死徒的人不应该被赶尽杀绝。”他轻声说，“我们不光时时刻刻在选择，还永远地在‘选择’和‘不选择’之间争斗。有时候我们选择包容，有时候我们选择排斥。我和赫敏很久之前就讨论过这一点：我们认为Alpha、Beta和Omega是平等的，就像男女是平等的。对于我自己来说，我已经不再费心思去区分我的性别，我既是男人，也是Omega。”  
“如果说对抗伏地魔的战斗让我们做够了选择，现在我们就是在尽可能地‘不选择’。”哈利说，“我们提倡更多新视角的报刊，鼓励每个人理智的发言。我们团结起来，组成一张维护所有人的选择权的‘网’。你可以把我们想象为——”他歪着头想了想，“巨石阵。我们等一束光照射进来。我们等某一天的太阳，那个时候我们的目标能够真正实现，即使时间已经过去了百年千年。”  
“西弗莉丝，”他笑着叫她，“你愿意加入我们吗？”

她能说什么呢？她没法说语言强大，但人类贪婪弱小。她没法说你们要在沉默的废墟中煎熬许久、企盼黎明的那点明亮，因为恶劣的小孩成长为恶劣的大人后又产生恶劣，它们生生不息永远循环，比宽容和爱意更为顽强。她不想说你们可能被从天而降的陨石砸碎，成为废墟的一部分，在你所说的太阳照射其上之前，早就没有人记得你们这段最天真最美好的历史，你们写出的字句成为废纸中分辨不清的薄薄一张。  
她做不到将炽热的感情说出口，说“我愿意”。即使她比谁都清楚光明之不易恰如人是一根苇草，她真切地感受到有一股波浪越过荒芜的山丘，穿过冻土冰原，拂过雪松的枝头，将香甜的气息送入她的心中。  
“我现在想要你。”西弗莉丝轻声说。  
哈利把嘴唇覆在她的唇上，说：“那我们开始吧。”

The end.

[1]卡尔·马克思，《评普鲁士最近的书报检查令》  
[2]J.K.罗琳，《哈利·波特与火焰杯》


End file.
